sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Зона перехода (Вавилон-5)
[[Файл:Jumpgates.jpg|thumbnail|300px|right|Стандартная Зона перехода. В данном случае ворота в процессе открытия точки перехода в гиперпространство.]] Это статья о вымышленном техническом устройстве. В вымышленной вселенной научно-фантастического сериала «Вавилон-5» зона перехода — статическая точка в космическом пространстве, оборудованная специальными устройствами, создающими вихревые возмущения энергии (вортекс-возмущения) и позволяющая космическим аппаратам перемещаться в'' и ''из гиперпространства с целью многократного сокращения времени, затрачиваемого на путешествие. Подробнее это явление описано в статье «Гиперпространство», посвященной понятию гиперпространства в научной фантастике. Само понятие «гиперпространство» во вселенной сериала не сильно отличается от аналогичных понятий в иных научно-фантастических фильмах и сериалах. Гиперпространство — пространство, никак не пересекающееся с привычным нам пространством, в котором мы живем, естественным путем. Единственный известный вариант попасть в гиперпространство — проникнуть туда, активировав ближайшую зону перехода и пройдя сквозь неё. Варианты перевода обозначения понятия на русский язык Иное название этого понятия — «точка перехода», «ворота в гиперпространство», «прыжковая зона» и так далее. Словосочетание «зона перехода» является наиболее ранним и красивым вариантом перевода англоязычного понятия ( — досл. перевод Прыжковые ворота) на русский язык. Зоны перехода в сериале Происхождение Система зоны перехода является, по мнению многих, ворлонским изобретением. Принципы, используемые в технологиях гиперпространственных ворот, универсальны и являются общими во всей вселенной. Через своих агентов влияния, внедренных в цивилизации младших рас, Ворлон внедрял научные идеи, в итоге приводившие цивилизации к теоретическому и практическому воплощению данной идеи. Устройство и особенности использования Особенности использования 280px|right|thumb|[[Скриншот из игры «Babylon 5: I've Found Her». Изображение боевого корабля Земного Альянса «Персей», выходящего из открытой зоны перехода]] Для младших рас, населяющих галактику, гиперпространственные приводы достаточно дороги, и поэтому не получили распространения до такого уровня, чтобы каждое судно было оснащено приводом для прыжка в гиперпространство. Также имеет место и следующий факт — для использования зон перехода необходимо гигантское количество энергии; не все корабли младших рас могут аккумулировать достаточно энергии даже для инициации открытия точки перехода, не говоря уже об удачном прыжке, путешествии сквозь гиперпространство и дальнейшем выходе из него в заданной точкеStraczynski, J. M., Passage through Jumpgates (USENET post). Для большинства кораблей, зона перехода необходима для осуществления межзвездных полетов. В то время, как самые развитые расы, такие, как Древние, способны устанавливать генераторы точки перехода даже на самых малых своих судах, для менее развитых рас установка таких генераторов возможна лишь на больших судах, большинство из которых являются государственными. Лишь недавно младшие расы (люди и Минбарцы) получили в свое распоряжение технологии, позволяющие устанавливать генераторы зоны перехода на относительно малых судах (таких, как «Белая звезда» или «Лиандра») — и то, это было добровольное раскрытие технологии Ворлоном.thumb|left|300px|Зона перехода, созданная космическим кораблем без использования стационарных вортекс-генераторов. Сам корабль (президентский лайнер [[Джон Шеридан|Шеридана, класс «Валенн», 2272 год.)]] Зоны перехода также жизненно необходимы для межзвездных путешествий в гиперпространстве в связи с тем сигналом, который передается каждой точкой перехода в непрерывном режиме (маяки двух точек перехода, вступившие в диалог между собой, называются сигнальной парой). Сигнал, передаваемый в гиперпространство зонами перехода, позволяет корректировать навигатору корабля маршрут путешествия так, чтобы не сбиться с пути, попав под влияние электромагнитных течений внутри гиперпространства. Фактически, все путешествие для корабля означает движение вдоль сигнала, пущенного по прямой от одного маяка к другому, так что сигнальный луч играет роль некоей Нити Ариадны. Зоны перехода являются крайне важными для всех цивилизаций. В случае одновременного уничтожения достаточного количества ворот вся система навигации галактики будет уничтожена. По этой причине зоны перехода признаны нейтральной территорией, и уничтожение ворот рассматривается всем межгалактическим сообществом как крайне нецивилизованный и агрессивный шаг, ограничивающий возможности каждой расы галактики в равной степени. Устройство зоны перехода Стандартным устройством зоны перехода является стационарная конструкция, состоящая из четырёх независимых цилиндров длиной более километра. Некоторые расы используют конфигурации зоны перехода, отличные от этого стандарта, по-видимому, внедрённого многие тысячелетия назад какой-либо древней расой, строившей очередные ворота. Нарн, например, использует трёхцилиндровые ворота. При активации зоны перехода, энергетический всплеск заставляет срабатывать каждый из цилиндров, пробегая по нему в синхронной очередности до самого конца цилиндра. По окончании этого процесса энергетический сгусток отрывается от конца цилиндра и продолжает свой путь к определённой центральной точке, где, в итоге, встречается с тремя другими сгустками энергии от остальных трёх цилиндров. Четыре энергетических импульса совместной мощностью создают достаточное количество энергии для активации воронки, прохождения сквозь неё космического аппарата и закрытия её только после этого процесса. Космическое судно, желающее пройти сквозь точку перехода, обычно посылает сигнал, активирующий ворота. Если сквозь ворота проходит гражданское частное судно, своеобразной «платой» за использование ворот становится энергия, отдаваемая судном для зарядки ворот энергией для использования. Если, по каким-либо причинам, контролирующая и/или владеющая зоной перехода власть не желает пропускать то или иное судно через свои ворота, есть возможность программирования ворот на отклонение попытки инициации «диалога» между кораблем и точкой перехода с целью их открытия. При нехватке энергии судно, неспособное инициитировать стационарную зону перехода, рискует навсегда потеряться в гиперпространстве. Во избежание такого, система ворот автоматически регистрирует каждое судно, вошедшее или вышедшее через них; эти записи могут использоваться для установления присутствия того или иного судна в том или ином месте на официальной и легитимной основе. В стандартной ситуации космические суда, имеющие на борту гиперпривод, пользуются зоной перехода, экономя бортовое оборудование от износа и определенную часть энергии.Стражински, Дж. М., Passage through Jumpgates (постинг из USENET). Особенности эксплуатации Зона перехода может быть отключена и введена в строй вновь, однако это достаточно долговременный процесс — ввод в строй зоны перехода занимает 4 стандартных дня, а вывод системы из сети навигации и выключение — два дня. При нарушении данного процесса зона перехода может взорваться. Цилиндры возможно передвигать вдаль от центральной точки по исходящим направлениям, если судно, проходящее через ворота, не проходит по размерам. Корабли, обладающие гиперпространственным приводом на борту, избегают активирования собственной зоны перехода в непосредственной близости от уже активированных в данный момент другим судном стационарных гиперпространственных ворот. Такие действия неминуемо приведут к катастрофическому неконтролируемому выбросу энергии, и взрыв уничтожит и ворота и любые находящиеся поблизости суда. Эксперименты с использованием зон перехода проводились Земным Альянсом во время войны Земли и Минбара. После неудач, эти манипуляции были окрещены «маневрами бритоголовых» и о них забыли. Лишь однажды этот манёвр был успешно осуществлен — это была заброшенная зона перехода близ вымершего вследствие эпидемии мира Маркабов. С целью уничтожения корабля Теней капитан Джон Шеридан активировал воронку энергии внутри уже созданной и успел покинуть опасную зону до взрыва, так как его «Белая звезда» была гораздо маневренней имевшихся на момент Минбаро-Земной войны у Земных Сил кораблей. Известные варианты зон перехода Одним из неизвестных широкому кругу обитателей вселенной «Вавилона-5» вариантов гиперпространственного перехода является так называемый «Дымоход». Более подробно он описан в 3 главе второй части книжной трилогии «Легионы огня»: …Корабль внезапно тряхнуло, и на мгновение Виру показалось, что они подверглись атаке, попав под залп бластерных орудий. Но Кейн, сохраняя невозмутимое спокойствие, пояснил: — Мы выходим из Дымохода. — Дымоход? Что за Дымоход? Никогда не слышал о Дымоходе, — сказал Вир. — И не должен был слышать. До сих пор это считалось чисто теоретической концепцией, — ответил Кейн. — Ах, вот как. Ну, конечно, — понимания у Вира явно не прибавилось. Финиан не выдержал и решил сжалиться над ним. — Это технология Теней, — пояснил он. — Грубо говоря, Дымоход — это некая червоточина в гиперпространстве. Или, если пожелаешь, некое подпространство, подсистема. Есть точка входа, есть точка выхода, никаких ответвлений. Когда используешь Дымоход, то остаешься невидим для любых других кораблей, путешествующих в гиперпространстве одновременно с тобой. В общем, технология узко специальная, но если хочешь создать скоростную трассу от одной точки к другой, то весьма удобная… —русский перевод второй части Центаврианской трилогии. «Babylon 5: Legions of Fire — Armies of Light and Dark» (2000, ISBN 0-345-42719-X) Примечания Ссылки * Babylon 5 Ambassador Kosh2/Ulkesh music video — Клип по мотивам сериала «Вавилон-5». В первой части кадры, на которых практически полностью изображено действие зоны перехода и прохождение через неё корабля Ворлона. (ресурс Google Video) Ссылки на русском языке * Официальный сайт русского фан-клуба «Вавилона-5» * Первая русская страница «Вавилона-5» * Актёры сериала «Вавилон-5» * Сайт поклонников «Вавилона-5» * Информация по «Вавилону-5» Ссылки на английском языке * Звучание открывающейся зоны перехода. После слов компьютера Вавилона-5 следует звук, которым условно сопровождается открытие зоны перехода. * Зона перехода в энциклопедии сайта B5tech.com * Неофициальная хронология Вавилона-5 на Chronology.org * Энциклопедия Вавилона 5 на oinc.net * Энциклопедия Ксенобиологии Вольтера на FrostJedi.com * The Down Below Sound Archive for Babylon 5 * The Great Machine: A wiki about Babylon 5 and all things related. * Babylon 5 Technology Manual: A description of the technologies presented in Babylon 5 * BabTech on the Net: Another examination of the technology shown in Babylon 5 * JMSNews: Collection of Straczynski’s postings to Usenet and other online forums * * Babylon 5 Scripts of J. Michael Straczynski Категория:Фантастический транспорт Категория:Вавилон-5 Категория:Технологии «Вавилона-5»